The inventive concepts relates to semiconductor devices.
In order to increase the operating speed of a semiconductor device, not only the operating frequency of the semiconductor device has continuously been increased but also the number of data bits that are input thereto or output therefrom is increased. Accordingly, the total number of pads arranged in the semiconductor device has continuously been increased.